


Itsuki smiles too much

by Riventhe



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riventhe/pseuds/Riventhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koizumi can't decide which of the two is more interesting. Introspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itsuki smiles too much

_Afraid of being alone is nonsense  
Everyone's a bit lonely  
That smiling me, Practicing for  
interesting operations, is the best!_  
Super Driver; Hirano Aya

 

Kyon complains that Itsuki smiles too much.

Itsuki responds with a smile, making the other boy huff and turn his frustrations to Haruhi, asking why _She's_ the only one allowed to sit in front of the fan on the hottest day in summer. Haruhi tells him to grow a spine and be a man! Idiot!

The argument lasts a minute or so before the heat sucks the passion out of both of them. Then Kyon turns back to the Othello board, muttering under his breath. Haruhi adjusts Her collar so more air can flow onto Her neck, wearing a scowling expression similar to Kyon's.

Itsuki smiles and makes his move.

He still isn't sure why he's been honoured with the task of watching Her. He assumes this would be like a normal human being allowed the chance to serve Christ or Buddha (... if they were teenage girls and came with the caveat that at any minute they could remake the world along with everything and everyone in it).

He admires Her. Though She appears strange to the world's eyes, She is a vibrant young woman who is resourceful, determined and passionate about what She does. Her energy and creativity seems inexhaustible at times, and even after watching Her for months, She still manages to surprise him with the sheer audacity of some of Her plans.  
She is the most interesting young woman he's ever met.

He's only mildly surprised when Haruhi declares the next day that everyone is going to the pool. Kyon, who has a chemistry test to study for, complains some more (though less, Itsuki notes, than the previous day. Asahina Mikuru is a bathing suit is nothing to complain too strongly about). Haruhi responds by pushing him into the deep end of the pool and forcing him to buy them all ices.

Itsuki nods through Haruhi's exposition of how She's going to petition the school to get a slide at the school pool, every now and then adding an 'Excellent' to vary things up. She decribes how the school will award Her a medal for this idea!

He smiles, and tells Her it's definitely so.

His order are specific and rigid. He's to observe Haruhi and encourage Her in Her pursuits, and nothing more- all three of them actually are only allowed to accompany Her through Her escapades without interfering, lest the world end/the time-space continuum rupture/the world be destroyed by aliens.

Not that Itsuki feels he'd be able to stand up to Her in any case. He's all too aware of the consequences should She get really upset and then melancholic (the closed-space incident with Haruhi and Kyon a few months ago still keeps him awake at night). Also, She is his reason for being, literally. When he first woke up that day and knew that She was the reason he was the way he was, he felt both fear about what would become of him and joy that he was one of the ones given this power (He still feels fear and joy now, three years later, but for different reasons).

That's why, orders aside, he will never challenge Her wishes, whether it's making a movie or planning to build a fifty foot waterslide on the school pool.

She's describing the way the loops will achieve a whirlpool effect in the pool itself when Kyon overhears. Frowning, he proceeds to lecture Her about how school funding can't just be spent willy-nilly on what students want! Teachers have responsibilities that you'd never understand! Grow up a little!

The argument ends with Haruhi going to get another ice and Kyon dropping into the shade next to Itsuki with a pointed 'Try to get Her to see sense everyone once in a while, why don't you?'.

Itsuki raises his hands, shrugs and smiles.

He was sent to watch Haruhi, but he finds himself watching the only ordinary member of the Brigade more and more. The only member who dares ge into arguments with a teenage girl with world-altering powers. It's not as though the boy doesn't know what he's up against. Kyon has even more reason to be wary of Haruhi's power than the rest of them. He has no extraordinary powers to protect himself from Her, as they do.

As Itsuki smiles and Kyon _huffs_ at the obstinacy of his schoolmate, Itsuki wonders exactly what it is about this perfectly ordinary boy that both attracts and stimulates Her more than he every will be able to. Who manages to get everything to turn out alright in the end, whether it's a baseball game or a film project bending the distinction between fantasy and reality. Who can argue with Her freely, because he is not bound by fear or other alliances.

Hand in hand with his fascination is a glimmer of jealousy.

Kyon complains that Itsuki smiles too much.

Itsuki smiles because he's blessed to be close to Her, to watch and encourage Her. He smiles because She's fascinating and beautiful. He smiles because Kyon is just too interesting a person to not inspect. He smiles because it frustrates Kyon, and that feels a little like pretty revenge.


End file.
